


Renga one-shot’s

by Napalm_Nova



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Breathplay, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, bi reki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napalm_Nova/pseuds/Napalm_Nova
Summary: 1.Reki gives Langa a blowjob at work2.Langa pins Reki against a wall3.Langa kisses Reki’s fingers
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 84





	1. Working hard

-

A/N: All one-shots are set in the same universe. I’ll update the tags and put a little summary best I can to each chapter update! 

There won’t be a set update schedule. It’s going to be purely Renga one-shot’s. Unless I compulsively throw someone into the mix with them! 

-

The bell on top of the Dope Sketch shop signals the leaving customer. Langa relaxes his shoulders in relief as his customer service smile drops. Turing into a look of awe and satisfaction.

With his hands finally now free, the blue haired skater moves his fingers through Reki’s bright hair repeatedly scratching lightly at the scalp to get a sigh out of the other skater. Reeling in the feeling of Reki’s warm mouth, vibrations coming to his throat going straight to Langa in his mouth. Gripping onto his hair more tightly, his other hand tapping lightly on the counter in front of him. He lets himself slip out a sigh of content knowing how much vocal pleasure pleases his kneeling friend.

Tightening his leg muscles reflexively when Reki takes him fully in for a second, the latter pleased at being able to wreck his friend. Langa trying hard to not shove back down to fuck his throat when he feels him moan again, looking down to see the red head has begun to palm at himself, trousers unzipped sliding down his ass. Aggressively palming himself, Reki grabs at Langa’s free hand to bring it into his hair. Reki bopping his head with more motivation at the feeling.

Langa pushes Reki down on himself lost in pleasure, moving his hips to feel the back of Reki’s throat who moans all around him, saliva and cum mixing to come down his chin. Reki moans long and choked, his head dizzy at the lack of air and intensity of pleasure, palming himself more desperately, eyes glassy and cloudy with lust as he comes down from his high with his friend.


	2. Wallflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa pins Reki against a wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters take place in the same universe which is fun but I’m trying my best so they can be read as individual one-shots (:

-

“Woah,” Reki mutters lowly, eye’s trained on a long haired classmate he recognises walking up from the beach to the stairs. She’s hand in hand with a boy he didn’t reconise, he notes the different school uniform the latter is wearing connecting the imaginary dots. 

She was athletic, hair a rich brown, skin sunkissed and eyes a golden hazelnut. Reki felt the wind knocked out of him at the sight of her hicked skirt, missing stockings and shoes. A wet clinging shirt making him stare a little too much. 

She made eye contact with reki, giving a smirk and wave. Reki smiles big and waves an awkward-happy motion back. 

There was an almost inaudible huff next to him, drenched in annoyance. 

Langa and Reki and both resting against a bricked wall, sharing a bottle of water while watching the ocean waves coming in and out lazily. Well, they were supposed to be watching the breathtaking scenery in front of him. 

“You jealous?” Langa asks, cutting into the passing silence that was resting over them.

“What-“ The red haired boy’s eyes widen, “of what?” 

“Them, the couple, don’t you like that girl?” 

“I don’t like her,” reki starts with a small tight shoulder shrug, “She’s just..” he trails off doing all sorts of incoherent hand motions, he didn’t need to say anymore. 

“Breathtaking?” Langa helps.

“Yeah,” Reki sounded slightly guilty, “I just want to pin her against this wall and- and, eat her.” He laughs at himself with the imagine of it.

Langa stands up from his comfortable position against the wall. Grabbing onto one of Reki’s wrist as he walks directly in front of him. 

“What was that?” Langa’s voice was completely steady and calm.

“I want to pin that girl against this wall behind me and kiss her, maybe a bit more if she let me-“ He cuts himself off as Langa steps forward, forcing Reki back and against the wall. Taking his shocked friend’s other wrist with the same hand, dragging them above his head in a swift motion as the other doesn’t put up any fight letting himself be pushed and pulled however Langa desired as usual.

“You know what I think,” the taller of the two says, moving his spare hand to the hem of Reki’s jumper, “what you really want is for someone to pin you against this wall.” Langa’s hand starts to explore Reki’s stomach. Trailing his hand to all the sensitive spots he knew, presses and presses, digging his fingers into his side tightly with fingernails, finding his nipple to squeeze and twist gently at first, getting rough with it only after getting a satisfied enough noise from the redhead. 

The blue haired skater leans forward, kissing Reki long and deep, cutting off any sounds he was starting to make as he didn’t want that sound ringing out for anyone else to hear. Reki wants to move for air and Langa leans his face further into Reki’s, his head pressed hard into the hard wall and he can feel his legs start to feel like jelly in tangen with his head getting a light sensation that buzzed in his head.

He lets his best friend take in some air while he moves a gently knee in between Reki’s legs, rubbing at his forming hardon. The second Reki gasps Langa is at his neck, knee moving teasingly, his hand touching high enough up on his shoulder to press Reki’s exposed back on the cold wall to make goosebumps everywhere as he shivers completely delighted by the cold sensation.

Langa sucks hard and high on his neck, moving to leave another mark a little lower under the first forming mark, a tiny gaps coming from the red skater Langa bites gently on his neck on top of what he’s already made living in the sounds of the gaspsing boy in front of him. 

Langa catches his lips again. Resting to urge to smirk as Reki squirms hurriedly for his lips. Langa squeezing at Reki’s nipples, he gets a steady rhythm with his knee working purely on turning him on fully. Reki’s little hip thrusts for more friction meeting Langa’s knee pleasantly over and over. Suddenly Reki’s wanting air again, Langa leans in to repress his head harder into the wall, Reki’s hips squirming more than before as his head lightens and cheats tightens muscles begging for release. 

Reki moans, almost chocked, long and breathy as Langa finally let’s his lips go. Taking a step away from his best friend as he lets his wrists go and jumper fall. Reki’s face is bright red as he not so gracefully slides down the wall. Body shaking as he’s finally caught his breath. Almost crying as he was let go completely on the verge of cumming. 

“That’s what you wanted, right?” Langa’s voice was strained and dark as he looked satisfyingly at his work. 

“Yeah,” Reki nods, his voice small and obidient. Eyes happy. 

-


	3. Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa kisses his friends fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laziest chapter title -by me

-

At every slow blink of light coming into Reki’s room Langa places a kiss on the red heads fingertips, absolute light touches. It was jokingly at first then he couldn't stop himself as the movement from him encourages low giggles from Reki. 

Said boy's smile turns into an affectionate grin as he watches Langa’s adorable handy work, it quickly turns into a smirk as he gently and quizzingly pushes for his one finger to enter Langa’s mouth. Said finger being accepted immediately as Langa swallows Reki’s finger whole, almost excitedly. The latter pushes another finger into his friend's mouth with permission moving them in and out in little synced motions. Reki watches the slow blush forming on the blue haired boy’s face that spreads brightly right in front of him as he gives an enticing and wonderful huffy sound to show how pleased he was with the red heads actions. 

Reki spreads his fingers a little apart experimentally in a scissors like motion then starts to move them more frantically. Turning his wrist as he moves quicker with more motivation from Langa’s face looking more wrecked by the second who’s also squirming and starting to boreline pant. 

Drool starts to slide down Langa’s chin, Reki jumps from two to four fingers with no complaint. Langa rewards him with pleased sounds of his voice, breathing that’s turning to pants as he feels himself hardening along with Reki. His tongue has been hard at work, whenever it got the chance to move it was on whatever one of Reki’s fingers he could touch. 

Reki’s other hand has been busy palming his best friend, who in tangen was palming him now in sloppily synced almost desperate motions. Langa giving a few needy thrusts of his hips into Reki’s palm wanting to feel more. 

Reki moves all but two fingers out, grabbing the end of his tongue to pull it out of his mouth, holding it tightly as if he could get free. 

Reki looks over Langas half-lidded, spread blush, excited, huffing, confused face and wants to melt a little bit. And Langa feels as if he could cry from pain if he wasn’t enjoying it all so much.


End file.
